


Spoken secrets | Downton Abbey

by Downstairsstories



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downstairsstories/pseuds/Downstairsstories
Summary: This is a fanfiction about the secrets of the servants.It all started with me and rosalie joking around but we found Lots of proove and now it’s a Real theory!LmaoI hope you ship belsie as much as I do.. tho, Chelsie Will always be my number 1 ship!If you would like me to makw a chapter 4 or more just tell me i would love to!..Anyways.. hope you like it!Xxx





	Spoken secrets | Downton Abbey

Chapter one:  
Charles Carson could finally master the skills of making a well brewed cup of tea. Elsie and him always drank a little cup of tea, before leaving their cottage and going to work.   
This morning seemed different. The sky was beautifully lined with light pink colors. The grass was still wet and the air was freezing cold.   
Charles were waiting outside and were stunned when Elsie came out and locked their door. Her face glowed this morning as never before. He had no idea why, but he couldn’t stop looking at her and that made him feel tingling and proud.   
“What is it silly?” Elsie said with a smiling face.  
Charles took the moment and grabbed his beautiful wife turned her around, and kissed her lips. A laughing scream came from Elsie who was a little shocked but laughed and kissed him back.  
As they walked down to the house arms around each other, the sun raised and the silhouette of the great Downton Abbey became more and more clear.

Mrs Patmore had been so stressed the last week and were so thankful that this rush now was over. It was Tom Branson’s birthday. He now were 42 and a big party were hosted at Downton. Elsie had also been really stressed but it didn’t seem to effect her in any way. She seemed very happy these days. Not that it was unlikely, but she was just very cheer full. Also John bates were in A different mood these days. In fact, he seemed rather sad which was unlikely. Anna were still at home because of their beautiful son. Nobody really seemed to notice these mood changes.. but they soon would find out why..

Bates nocked at the door that had Elsie’s sitting room behind it.   
“Yes?”   
Before Bates entered he looked around too see if anyone would see it. Nobody were to see so he got in and locked the door. At first mrs Hughes looked rather strange but she saw his his face and knew immediately what he was about to talk about.   
She was scared. It was many decades since she’d talked with anyone about this. She didn’t know if she could handle this but saw no other ways that to just go with it.

“Sit down” Elsie tried to say as calm as possible. John immediately started crying and sat down shaking with tears down the cheeks. Elsie raised from her chair and hugged him. This was bringing back memories. Good memories, even happy memories. Now it was rather dark and sad.   
“It’s been 42 years Elsie.. if only I’ve stayed with you. I wasn’t even there when you..”   
“I know” Elsie sad calmly and forgiving though with a tear dripping down her cheek.   
“I don’t think I can hold it back any longer Elsie. You love Carson more than you would have ever loved me. It’s clear to see that you glow up every time someone just mentions him. Don’t you think he deserves to know the truth?”  
This comment was making Elsie realized what she’d Ben going around and kept this secret from not only the world but herself too. She had a past. Not a sugar sweet one like everyone thought. Like she even made herself think.. she agreed with John. This needed to come out.

Chapter two:  
If only she had been telling the truth from the very start. If only Tom knew. If only she had stayed true to herself as she always told everyone to do. She felt disgusted by the situation and all she wanted was to start over. She knew she had Bates. But holding a secret together was much more harder than holding it alone.

They’ve been trying to find out who and when to tell, but nothing seemed right. Though holding it back were obviously not a possibility.   
after long days of talking over many cups of very strong tea or even worse (they both thought it was even better) wine or cherry, they finally agreed in getting the closest family together and tell them. They deserved to know.  
It was Bates idea and at first Elsie’d got all mad and said that it ain’t no family dinner time. But After all there were no other better ideas so they’d sticked to that. 

Elsie had helped Tom before so talking with him were usually not strange. Asking him for dinner at her cottage seemed.. rather strange. Tom were very open and seemed Happy to join though Carson seemed a bit less exited to sit at his table with the man he was serving dinner.   
Anna, Carson and Tom all agreed to join at last and where all rather awkward at the table.  
Elsie took the last potatoes out of the oven and placed them on the table. “Should I give you some, Branson?”   
She’d thought all day if she should call him Tom or Branson as If she hadn’t bigger problems at the moment. She sticked to Branson after all. Maybe she could begin to call him Tom if everything wen’t smooth. She knew that was a big lie but all she could was hope.  
John and Elsie held eye contact under most of the dinner (which went very silent and awkward with mostly words such as “it tastes delicious” or “nice plates..”)   
They sent each other asking looks If This was the time to tell.   
At the end Elsie couldn’t, anymore. And sitting there looking at Charles Carson who really was the man she loved and the man that was making her feel so incredible happy, was tearing her apart and suddenly, all the tears she’d hold back all those 42 years came. They thrilled down her cheeks and created marks on her dress. Carson who had never seen her wife like that before were shocked and didn’t really know how to deal with the situation as he didn’t have a clue about the reason.  
and so she began telling. Telling all she’d always been holding back. And though the tears were dumping down her plate and further down her lap, she kept telling:

 

Chapter 3:  
1894, she was only 20 years old But at that time she felt horrible aged. It was that beautiful summer Elsie had met John. John Bates.   
They’ve met in Scotland where Elsie lived with her mom and sister. Bates were traveling around to “find his destiny”. They met by the lake and fell in love from the very first sight. Elsie remembered the summer they had spent together crystal clear and so did John.   
They wanted to marry but their parents would not agree. Therefore they decided to run away to Ireland since John was from England and they just wanted to get away. It wasn’t a feeling any of them was familiar with at that time but they knew it was the right thing to do, and so they did. The six months they spent together in Ireland Elsie could only remember as delightful. She was in fact quite grateful for those months.   
“But as they all say Life isn’t perfect” Elsie said and wiped her wet eyes with her napkin. Everybody was shocked but she kept telling as she knew it only got worse.  
And so the good days were over. Bates got called up for war, and Elsie was pregnant. She had never felt so unhappy but also she felt strong. She couldn’t keep the baby. She had no money neither a home and she didn’t want that for any child to grow up with though she new many did. And so the gave birth to a beautiful boy. She named him Tom after her grandfather who had always been so kind to her. A caring family with a mother, father and 3 kids raised the child as if he was their own. The woman had though promised Elsie to be honest about his real mother. He didn’t need to know it was her, but she wanted him to know that he had someone out there loving him no matter what.   
She got the job at Downton and tried to lay her past behind her. She kept writing and receiving letters from the family and for that she was forever grateful. When they’d written that Tom needed a job it was Elsie that had gotten him the job at Downton. It was by true Chance that John also found the job or so Elsie thought. “I looked after you everywhere. And lastly I found out where you were. I was so happy but I felt so ashamed over what I did to you but I needed to see you.”  
Bates then had fallen in love with Anna and Elsie nothing but happy for them. She had in fact been in love with Charles since the day she first started as a maid.   
“So that’s the very truth. I am not ashamed of being a mother or a lover if you would like to think so”   
The silence were rather awkward and though Elsie sounded strong, the tears kept dripping down.


End file.
